


For Them

by Tivaholic



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivaholic/pseuds/Tivaholic
Summary: Something Permanent
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 16





	For Them

Tony had been thinking about doing this ever since he found out about her. Tali. It had been 4 years with her now and it was the best 4 years of his life. 

He woke up to the smell of pancakes floating through the apartment. He threw the covers away from himself and stood up from the bed. Noticing his companion wasn’t next to him. Well, that was obvious unless his 6-year-old daughter was cooking. He made his way to the kitchen as saw her, standing in front of the stove flipping the pancakes in the pan. He moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around, placing his head on her shoulder. 

“You are up early.” She said. Still not taking her eyes off the stove. 

“I can’t sleep without you anymore.” She chuckled at his cheesiness. He had been like that since she had been back. She turned around to face him. Her brown eyes met his green. 

“You love me.” He said getting closer to her. 

“Yes, I do.” He closed the remaining gap and latched his lips to hers. She pulled back and smiled. She could see the excitement in his eyes. She looked at him with confusion.

“What is it?” Tony smiled.

“I’m going to do something that I’ve wanted to do for years now.” Ziva gulped. He wasn’t going to do what she thought he was about to do, right?

“Tony.” 

“Ziva.” She held her breath.

“It’s a surprise.” Ziva thought about how long she had been back. It had only been 4 months. Tony could see her thoughts running. He decided to give her some details.

“I’m not going to propose. At least not yet.” Ziva breathed a sigh of relief. Not that she didn’t want to marry him, but she thought they should have more time to just be together before all of that happened. Her confusion was even more present.

“Than what are you planning to do, Tony?” He smiled.

“Something that will be permanent.” Ziva gave him one of her looks.

“You have got to give me more than that.” Tony smiled and shook his head. He leaned closer to her and placed a peck on her lips. 

“You’ll find out later. I promise.”

“Fine.” Was all she said as she turned back to the stove. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 8:00. 

“Can you go wake up Tali for breakfast?” Tony nodded, gave her one more kiss, and let go of her. He made his way to Tali’s bedroom and opened the door. He walked over to their daughter who was peacefully sleeping in her bed. He kneeled on the ground beside her bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. He whispered.

“Tali. It’s time to wake up. Ima made pancakes.” At the mention of pancakes, Tali’s eyes opened. 

“Pancakes?” Her voice was filled with sleepiness and he smiled. She looked the exact same as Ziva did when on the rare occasions that he woke her up. Her hair was the same, even the voice was basically the same. 

“Yep. Ima is waiting for you.” With that, Tali jumped out of bed, suddenly filled with energy, and ran into the direction of the kitchen. He followed her and saw her arms wrapped around Ziva’s legs. Every moment she got with her, she took. He couldn’t say anything as he was the same way. 

After breakfast, Tony made his way to the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes. He jumped into the shower and washed his hair. When he got out, he brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got dressed in casual jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He walked out to see Ziva and Tali watching “Finding Nemo” on the tv. He went over and kissed Tali on the head, then leaned over and planted a kiss upon Ziva’s lips. 

“I’ll be back. Need to go do some things.” Ziva’s eyes narrowed. Tony saw this.

“I promise to be home by lunch. I’ll even bring food from your favorite cafe down the street.” Ziva could see the truth in his eyes, something she was good at, and smiled.

“I love you.” He smiled.

“I love you too.” He turned to Tali and smiled.

“I love you too, Tali T.” Tali smiled at him. She had lost her first tooth not too long ago and was sporting a gappy grin. 

“I’ll be back.” And with that, he was out the door. 

He headed down the elevator from their apartment, and soon enough was breathing in the fresh air of Paris. He made his way down the street to BleuNoir Tattoo and smiled at the sign. He had wanted to do this for so long now. He went in and asked for Victor, whom he had spoken to on the phone. 

They made their way over to the seat. Victor already knowing what Tony wanted as he came in earlier in the week and picked out a stencil and coloring. 

They spent almost an hour on the new permanence on his body. He smiled as he watched Victor place the wrap around his arm. He had chosen his forearm for it as it was the perfect spot for what he wanted and so people would be able to see it. He paid and thanked Victor for his amazing work and headed to the cafe around the block. He ordered their food and couldn’t help but smile as he walked home. 

He unlocked their door and walked in.

“I’m home.” His girls were in the kitchen making some tea. Something that they actually bonded over. They turned to look at him and he noticed that Ziva’s eyes looked him up and down. She stared at his arm, looking at the bandage looking material now present there. 

“What did you do?” He smiled as he set their food down. He went and unwrapped the material around his arm and Ziva gasped as she made her way over to him. Right there on his arm was an X. On each side of the X, was one of their initials. Up top was a T for Tony, on the bottom was a Z for Ziva, and on the left was another T but for Tali. The right side was empty. 

“It’s our family. Something that’s permanent in my life. Something that can’t be taken away.” Ziva remembered her own words. 

“Tony.” Tears started to form in her eyes. Tali who was watching the exchange between her two parents, walked around to see what they were looking at.

“What is that, Abba?” Tony looked away from Ziva to look at Tali.

“This is a tattoo, Tali.”

“A tattoo?” 

“Yeah. I’ll explain it more to you when you're older. But now, you and Ima are right here.” Tali noticed that the right side was empty.

“Why is this one empty?” Tony smiled and looked at Ziva. Looking Ziva in the eye.

“That one is for a future DiNozzo.” A tear escaped Ziva’s eye. He wiped it away with his thumb and smiled. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tali ran and wrapped her arms around both of them, causing both parents to smile.

“I love you Ima. I love you Abba.” Someday there would hopefully be another one with them. And just like Tali, there initial will be permanently put on his arm. He loved his family. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for them. This was for them.


End file.
